The objective of the proposed award is to develop the candidate's expertise as a researcher, educator, and clinician in as an alcohol use disorders (AUDs) with specialization in treatment outcome studies of co-morbid AUD's and posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) in underserved populations. The stated objectives will be achieved by means of a structured training plan, including relevant coursework and consultation with leading experts in the fields of AUD's and PTSD. In the general population, as many as 1/3 of women and 50% of women seen in primary care report having experienced abuse by an intimate partner. The consequences of having experienced intimate partner violence are alarming. Female IPV victims represent one of the largest traumatized populations in the U.S. Unfortunately, leaving an abusive relationship does not necessarily put an end to the distress experienced by IPV victims. More than 60% of women who present to domestic violence shelters meet criteria for PTSD. IPV victims are more likely than non-victimized women to have problems with alcohol. Yet, treatments for victims of partner violence with co-morbid AUD's and PTSD are lacking. The current proposal is for treatment development followed by a pilot randomized controlled trial designed to compare 24 sessions of the new intervention to a supportive care control group in 106 female victims of partner violence. This training program will assist the candidate in making the transition to independent investigator at the University of California, San Diego, and provide the foundation for a long-term research program focused on the integrated treatment of AUDs and PTSD in underserved populations.